


Little One

by Katcher



Series: Little One [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt asking for a fic where Cordelia and Misty adopt a little girl. The title sucks so if anyone has any suggestions, I’m open to ideas! Also, I have a second part in the works if anyone is interested in that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

Misty looked over at her nervous wife. The Supreme was clenching the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Misty reached over the console and gripped one of Cordelia’s hands in her own, “Tell me what you’re thinkin’, darlin’,” Cordelia glanced over to her briefly and let out a sigh.

“What if she doesn’t like us, Mist?” Misty looked at her wife for a moment before leaning into her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Hey, look at me,” Cordelia did and saw love reflected back at her in blue eyes, “This little girl has been bounced around from home ta home and from family ta family,” Cordelia nodded and put her eyes back on the road, “She’s never been accepted because of her powers and she’s probably real wary of that,” Cordelia nodded again, “But we’re gonna love her no matter what, Delia.”

Cordelia squeezed the hand in her own and parked the car before leaning over and pulling her wife into a tight hug, “You’re right. We’ll make it work,” Misty nodded, “I mean.. I love her already and I’ve only seen what’s in her file,” Misty grinned at her.

“Me too, Dee. Me too.”

oooOOooOOooo

The social worker led them into the large room where a few tables were set up. A small girl was sat in one of the chairs with her back to them. Cordelia took in her dark brown hair, how it curled lightly and hung loose over her shoulders. She felt her heart beat wildly and grabbed her wife’s hand before following the social worker to the other side of the table. The little girl looked up when they stepped in front of her and Cordelia took in her freckled cheeks and little button nose. Her eyes were a color similar to Misty’s own and she smiled widely at the little girl.

“Scarlett, this is Cordelia and Misty Goode-Day,” The little girl looked back to them and stood before making her way around the table and extending her hand. Cordelia bit her lip to keep from smiling too largely and shook the little girl’s hand and watched Misty do the same, “I’m going to leave for a few moments,” Scarlett nodded up to her and made her way back to her seat. Cordelia and Misty watched the other woman leave the room before taking a seat in the chairs across from the little girl.

The little girl scrunched her nose up and looked to be in thought. Cordelia met Misty’s eyes and grinned at her, “Do you want to ask us something?”

“Umm. No offense.. Just, which one of you is Cordelia and which is Misty?” Cordelia giggled and nodded.

“I’m Cordelia,” Scarlett nodded, “Which would make this Misty,” She gestured to her wife who grinned at the little girl in front of them. Scarlett nodded to them and twisted her fingers nervously in her lap, “Is there something else?”

“No,” She didn’t look up at the Supreme and Cordelia felt her heart drop, “Wait.. Did they tell me you two were the witches?” She looked genuinely curious and Cordelia nodded, “Oh.. Well, I was trying to keep my nerves at bay otherwise…” She trailed off and Cordelia watched the crayons roll across the table, “I’m usually okay at controlling them, I just have trouble when I’m nervous?”

“That’s perfectly understandable,” Scarlett nodded unsurely at her, “Madison, one of the girls in our coven, used to set things on fire when she got mad,” Scarlett looked at her with wide eyes and Cordelia nodded. She noticed that the crayons slowed their movements as they talked.

“And do you two have powers?” Cordelia nodded and looked over to her wife who was just watching the two of them with a big smile on her face. Cordelia rolled all of the crayons back into a neat pile on the other end of the table and the girl grinned up at her. She looked to Misty who smiled even wider at her.

“I can do that too,” Scarlett grinned at the accent she could hear in the woman’s voice, “And we can both use Pyrokenesis and Resurgence,” Scarlett looked a little shocked, “Of course Delia’s much better at all of that and more ‘cause she’s the Supreme,” Cordelia blushed and looked back to the girl who was looking at them confusedly.

“Umm. A Supreme is a kind of head witch? I’m the top of the coven so to speak,” Scarlett nodded with wide eyes, “What about you though? What do you like to do?” Scarlett looked unsure and shrugged.

“I don’t really know,” Cordelia felt her heart pang but nodded to the girl anyway, “I guess I like art.. And reading,” Cordelia nodded and grinned slightly at the girl. She felt Misty squeeze her hand again and looked up when the social worker came back into the room. She met the women’s eyes and smiled warmly.

“Are we all set?” Cordelia looked to Misty and received a nod before nodding to the woman. Scarlett got up and headed for the door, “Where are you going, sweetheart?” Scarlett looked up at the woman and back to the two at the table, “I think they want you to go with them?” Scarlett looked up at her shocked and back at Cordelia and Misty who had stood and rounded the table.

“You want me?” Cordelia laughed

“Yeah, baby. We want you. Is that okay?” Scarlett nodded fighting a small smile that was working its way onto her face. She looked back to the social worker and gave a small nod. The woman smiled down at her.

“Go get your things then,” Scarlett grinned and left the room, “It’s going to take a while. She’s been thrown to the side a lot in her life.”

Cordelia nodded, “We’ll wait as long as it takes,” The woman nodded and led them out of the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia looked in the rearview mirror at the girl who was sat in the back seat. Scarlett was looking out of the window and had her little purple back pack sat next to her in the seat. Misty met her eyes and nodded to her and Cordelia pulled them into the parking lot of the mall. Scarlett looked up confused and Cordelia turned to the backseat to explain.

“We weren’t sure what you liked.. So we haven’t exactly bought anything other than the furniture that’s in your room,” Scarlett looked at her confused and Cordelia grinned, “We need to get you some clothes, a bed set, some other things?” Scarlett finally nodded apprehensively and got out of the car when Misty opened her door for her.

Scarlett walked between them and Cordelia grinned over her head at her wife. She led them into the clothing store first and looked down at the little girl, “Do you know what size you wear?”

“Umm. No, I just wore whatever fit me that was passed down,” Cordelia bit her lip and nodded. She met Misty’s sad eyes and nodded to her before leading them into the girl’s section of the store. She picked up a few things and handed them to the girl. 

“Will you try these on so we know?” Scarlett nodded and walked into the dressing room and shut the door. Cordelia met Misty’s eyes and grabbed her hand.

“She’s so darn sweet, Cordelia,” The Supreme grinned and nodded to her, “I wanna buy her the whole damn store,” The woman giggled at that but nodded in agreement.

“I know exactly what you mean, Misty,” She looked up when Scarlett walked back out. She held up a pair of jeans and a shirt.

“These fit,” Cordelia nodded and took them before leading the girl around. She found things in her size and asked her if she liked them before adding them to the pile. When she stopped and looked down at the girl, she was looking up at her in confusion.

“What?” Scarlett scrunched her nose up.

“There’s only one of me,” Cordelia nodded slowly, “That’s a lot of clothes. I only have one body,” Misty laughed at that and looked at her wife who was giggling too.

“You think this is enough then?”

“I think it’s way more than enough, Mrs. Cordelia,” Cordelia nodded and met her wife’s eyes grinning.

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett had also picked out a purple and blue bed set and the three of them were now in the food court, “Are you allergic to anything?”

“Cinnamon,” Cordelia nodded and Misty led Scarlett to a table and sat down while Cordelia ordered for them.

“So, Scarlett, where are ya from?” Scarlett looked up at the woman.

“Originally?” Misty nodded, “New York I think,” The wild blonde gave another nod, “What about you? I mean you have that accent.. No offense!” She looked at Misty worriedly and the swamp witch shook her head smiling.

“It’s not a problem,” Scarlett gave a small nod, “I grew up in a little religious community south of here. And I lived in the swamps when I got older so I never really learned anythin’ other than this accent,” Scarlett nodded up at her, “And Cordelia is from here but she traveled a lot when she was younger so she can speak a few different languages.”

“I can speak Spanish,” Misty looked down at her and grinned, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“Oh, ya didn’t interrupt me sweetheart,” Scarlett looked unsure, “I promise,” She finally gave a nod, “Where’d ya learn Spanish?”

“A foster brother I had a few years ago taught me so I could tell him and his sister things without our foster parents understanding them,” Misty felt her heart drop but plastered a grin on her face and nodded to the little girl. Cordelia walked up and put a wide variety of food down on the table.

“Dee. There’s three of us, baby,” Cordelia sat down and looked over at Scarlett.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked,” Scarlett giggled.

“I would’ve told you?” Cordelia laughed and shrugged.

“It’s fine. Misty will eat it anyway,” Misty rolled her eyes playfully but grinned at her wife anyway.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had driven them home and the girl walked in behind the two witches, “Your room is upstairs,” She nodded and followed the two women to the second story of the house. They led her down the hallway and pushed a door open. Scarlett stepped in behind them. There was a white wooden bed on the opposite wall between the two windows in the room. Two bedside tables sat on either side of it and a matching dresser was against the wall adjacent to the bed. A mirror was attached to the dresser and a closet was on the wall across from it. 

Scarlett looked up at them, “Is this okay?” She nodded quickly.

“Yes, ma’am,” She looked around again and Cordelia sat down a few of the bags they’d gotten from the mall. Misty sat down the rest of them, “Is it just me in here?” She looked confused and Cordelia nodded down to her.

“Most of the girls here do share rooms but we figured this might be more comfortable for you?” She nodded up at her, “How about we unpack everything and then give you a tour?”

“Okay.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So there are more bedrooms down this hallway,” Scarlett nodded as she followed the two women through the house, “The bathroom is at the end of the hall,” She just nodded again and followed them down the stairs, “This is the living room. It’s the weekend so most of the girls are out but it’s usually pretty crowded and loud in here,” She continued to follow them and was led into the kitchen, “And this is the kitchen of course,” Scarlett nodded, “There are a few quiet zones in the house specifically for studying and reading.”

Scarlett looked up at her and Misty pushed the door open that was in the kitchen. She followed them outside into the backyard, “We have the yard open for whatever as long as the girls don’t tear it up too badly,” Scarlett grinned, “Although, the grass is still growin’ back over there from where a few of them got a little too into their game of flag football,” Scarlett let out a giggle and Misty grinned down at her. She pushed the door to the greenhouse open and Cordelia and Scarlett followed her, “This is the greenhouse. We offer a few classes out here durin’ the day and ya can use it durin’ free time,” She looked down at the girl who was looking around with wide eyes and Cordelia grinned down at her.

“So, what do you think, Scarlett?” She looked up at the both of them and gave a small smile.

“It’s beautiful.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia made her way upstairs and knocked lightly on the girl’s bedroom door, “Hey, Scarlett?” The door was pulled open and the girl looked up at her.

“Yes, ma’am?” Cordelia grinned.

“Do you want some dinner?” She looked unsure and Cordelia continued, “Misty and I made spaghetti, but if you want something else that’s fine too,” The girl shook her head.

“No, that’s fine with me,” Cordelia nodded and stepped back so the girl could step through the door. She followed the woman down the hallway and into the kitchen. Misty was already there putting a third plate on the table. She looked up at them and took the third chair as they sat down.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty looked up at her wife when she walked into their bedroom that night. Cordelia saw tears in blue eyes and walked over to her quickly, “What is it, baby?” Misty just shook her head and hugged her wife tightly.

“I know they were awful ta her, Dee. I do. But, damn, did they not feed her at all?” Cordelia nodded feeling tears well up in her own eyes now.

“I know, baby, I know,” Misty just gritted her teeth and pulled back from her wife.

“I just wanna find all the people who had a chance ta love her and beat ‘em all,” Cordelia grinned slightly at this, “I mean, how did they not see how perfect she is?” 

“I know, Mist. But what was it that you said to me?” Misty looked up into brown eyes, “We’re going to love her through it, baby,” The wild blonde nodded and leaned forward to kiss her wife gently, “We’re going to give her all the love she never got and then some, okay?”

“Ya bet your ass we are.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia knocked on the girl’s door later that night and pushed it open. Scarlett was dressed in a pair of new pajamas and was sat cross legged on the bed with a book in her lap. She didn’t look up, “Scarlett?” Cordelia saw the girl jump at the sound of her voice and felt her heart drop. The girl looked up quickly and her face relaxed when she realized who it was.

“Sorry,” Cordelia shook her head and made her way to the girl. She sat down about a foot away from her on the bed and gestured to the book.

“What are you reading?” Scarlett handed her the book and Cordelia looked at it, “Oh, The Sorcerer’s Stone. Do you like it?” Scarlett nodded and took the book back when Cordelia held it out to her.

“I’ve read it about five times,” Cordelia grinned at the little girl.

“And the other six? Do you like them as well?” The girl shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’ve never read them,” Cordelia nodded and looked down at the book in the girl’s lap again.

“I could get them for you?” Scarlett looked unsure.

“Would you?” Cordelia nodded quickly.

“Yes, sweetheart. Everyone should experience the life of Harry Potter,” Scarlett grinned and nodded to her, “And then we can marathon the movies if you want?” Scarlett nodded again and Cordelia smiled at her, “It’s late,” The girl looked up pleadingly and Cordelia felt herself break immediately, “Thirty more minutes, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cordelia nodded and stood. She looked back at the girl one last time before leaving the room and entering her own. Misty looked up at her.

“We’re buying out the bookstore tomorrow.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett looked up when they parked in the bookstore’s parking lot. She slid down from the car when Misty got out and opened her door for her. Cordelia led the three of them into the store and looked over to them, “I need to pick up a few things. I’ll find you two in just a few minutes?” Misty nodded and Cordelia walked off into the store.

“So, we’re here for Harry Potter right?” Scarlett looked up and gave a small nod, “Okay,” Misty started walking and Scarlett followed close behind the tall woman. She looked around as she walked and jumped when someone yelled out behind her. Misty felt a small hand grab her own and looked down to see the frightened girl looking behind them. She squeezed the girl’s hand to get her attention, “Are ya okay?” Scarlett nodded and Misty gripped her hand as she led them through the store.

She found the section dedicated to the book series and looked down at the girl who was looking at the display with wide eyes. She felt the girl step impossibly close to her as she looked at the shelves and looked up to see a few people stood at the end of the aisle near them. She gripped the girl’s hand tightly in her own to let her know she was there for her. 

Scarlett stepped even closer to her as a man made his way down the aisle. Misty looked down again before hoisting the girl up into her arms. She settled her on her hip before meeting the wide blue eyes of the girl, “I can put ya back down?” Scarlett looked behind them and shook her head cautiously, “Okay,” Misty turned her gaze back to the books and bent slightly to pick up the collection of all seven books. She looked back to the girl who was still subtly watching the people around her before leaving the aisle to find Cordelia.

“Thank you,” Was barely spoken and Misty looked over to the girl and just grinned at her.

“Anytime, sweetheart,” Scarlett gave a small smile as well and looked up when Cordelia stopped in front of them, “Dee… We came for the Harry Potter series,” Cordelia looked down at the basket of books in her hand.

“So?” Misty just giggled and rolled her eyes playfully to her wife, “They’re classics and must reads, Misty,” The wild blonde finally shrugged and Cordelia looked at Scarlett who was still in her wife’s arms, “You’ll read them, right?” The girl took her focus away from all of the people around them and made eye contact with Cordelia. She nodded unsurely and Cordelia grinned, “Alright then. We are done.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had stacked the girl’s books in her room when they’d arrived home. Scarlett looked up at her and grinned, “Are you going to be in here?” She nodded sheepishly and grabbed The Chamber of Secrets from the stack. Cordelia nodded, “I’ll probably be in the greenhouse if you need me,” She nodded up at her and Cordelia left the room.

She made her way through the house and found Misty in the kitchen pulling a pitcher of tea from the refrigerator, “She all set then?” Cordelia nodded and wrapped her arms around her waist, “If she’s anythin’ like ya, we’ll have ta drag her away later,” Cordelia glared playfully but grinned when Misty pressed a kiss to the end of her nose.

“She’s so precious, Misty,” Misty nodded.

“I know, baby,” Cordelia grabbed the glass that was in her wife’s hand and took a drink, “Yeah, Dee, won’t ya have some?” Cordelia just giggled and kissed her wife before leaving the room with her drink, “You’re lucky I love ya!”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty stepped into the girl’s room a few hours later and watched her read for a moment. She was a little over half way done with the book already and the woman just grinned at her. She cleared her throat and Scarlett looked up at her, “Ya want some lunch?” The girl looked unsure of if she was allowed to say yes and Misty walked over and sat down on the end of her bed, “Hey, sweetheart?” Scarlett nodded, “If there’s ever anythin’ ya want or anythin’ ya need. Ya just let us know okay?” She gave a small apprehensive nod, “And when you’re hungry? It’s so more than okay ta let us know, baby.”

Scarlett bit her lip and nodded again. Misty held her hand out as she stood and Scarlett looked at it before placing a bookmark and taking the woman’s hand as she stood. Misty grinned down at her and led her through the house, “Is pizza okay?” Scarlett nodded up at her and Misty let go of her hand as she moved around the kitchen. She took a seat on one of the stools at the counter once the pizza was in the oven and pulled the stool next to her out for the girl. Scarlett climbed up onto it and Misty grinned over at her.

She watched the girl’s gaze drop down to her hands in her lap and it didn’t rise again. She bit her lip before getting up and making her way to the dock they had in the kitchen. She hooked her phone up and twirled back over to the girl who had looked up at her when the music had started. She watched her like she was crazy but giggled nonetheless and Misty grinned as she shimmied her way back to the stove when it beeped, “Would ya mind gettin’ Cordelia, sweetheart?” Scarlett nodded and slipped off of the stool and left the room.

She entered the greenhouse and saw the woman focused on a dying plant in front of her. The girl walked farther into the room and watched Cordelia mumble a few words before the plant’s life and color were returned to it, “Woah,” Cordelia looked up as the girl made her way across the room and climbed up on the stool across from her to look down at the plant between them. Cordelia bit her lip but let the girl study the plant for a moment, “That was so cool,” She finally looked up and realized that she’d said that out loud, “Oh.. Umm, Mrs. Misty said to get you for lunch,” Cordelia nodded and walked around the table. She held the door open for the girl and followed her back into the house.

oooOOooOOooo

“Good night, Scarlett,” The girl looked up at her from where she was sat in her bed that night.

“Good night, Mrs. Cordelia,” Cordelia grinned.

“You don’t have to call me Mrs. Cordelia you know. You can call me Cordelia or Delia if you want,” Scarlett nodded after a moment, “And I’m pretty sure Misty could care less what you call her.”

“She’s right!” Was called out from down the hallway. Scarlett giggled.

“I mean she used to answer to “swamp rat” for God’s sake.”

“Dee! I did not!” Cordelia giggled and looked back to the girl.

“She did so,” Was whispered out and Scarlett grinned at her. She saw Misty step up behind the woman.

“Cordelia,” The woman bit her lip, “I did not answer ta “swamp rat”.”

“Misty, I love you. But you did,” The woman glared at her, “Anyway,” The woman rolled her eyes, “Good night.”

“Good night.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke early a few mornings later and stretched before kissing her wife’s cheek and sliding from the bed. She left the bedroom to go make coffee like she did most mornings and could see light pouring out from under Scarlett’s door. Confused, she pushed the door open and the girl jumped before looking up. She was visibly tired and had her face propped up with her hand. It was clear she had been reading earlier and had given up.

“Sweetheart, it’s five thirty. What are you doing up?” Scarlett looked frightened and Cordelia moved to the bed, “You’re not in trouble,” The girl finally nodded and Cordelia looked to the book beside her, “And judging by that,” She gestured to the book that the girl had only just started the day before that she was now halfway through, “You’ve been up for a while?”

“I’m sorry,” Her words were quiet and sleep laden. Cordelia shook her head and shifted slightly closer to her.

“What is it?” The girl looked down at her lap.

“I had a nightmare,” She looked back up and Cordelia nodded for her to continue, “I can never sleep after them so I usually just stay up?”

“I understand,” She watched the girl visibly relax, “But you know that’s not very healthy for you,” Scarlett scrunched her nose up and nodded, “Do you think you could sleep now? You should probably get a few hours at least.”

“No, please?” She looked scared and Cordelia could feel her heart breaking. She held her hand out to the girl.

“Well, come on then. If you keep sitting here you’re going to fall asleep. I was going to make breakfast,” Scarlett let a small grin stretch across her lips and took the woman’s hand before following her from the room. She led them down to the kitchen and gestured to a stool. The girl climbed up onto it and Cordelia turned to the cabinets in the room, “Are pancakes okay with you?”

“Yes ma’am,” Came the sleepy reply and Cordelia grinned. She moved around the kitchen getting everything ready.

“Do you like blueberries?” When she didn’t get an answer she turned around and let a smile take her face. The girl was leaned over the counter with her head pillowed on her arms fast asleep. Cordelia watched her for a few moments before turning back to the stove. She made the pancakes and stacked them by the stove before moving to the girl’s side and gently lifting her sleeping body into her arms.

She walked carefully into the living room and sat down on the couch with the girl across her lap. Scarlett shifted into her unconsciously and laid her head down on her shoulder. Cordelia’s grin couldn’t have gotten any larger if she’d wanted it to.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty came down the stairs a few hours later rubbing at her eyes. She looked up and saw Cordelia asleep in the corner of the couch with Scarlett curled up on top of her. She smiled widely and made her way around to the back of the couch so she could lean down and drop a kiss into her wife’s hair. Cordelia stirred and instinctively tightened her hold on the girl in her lap before opening her eyes. She looked up at her wife and puckered her lips up. Misty just laughed and pecked her lips.

“What’re ya doin’ sleepin’ down here?” Cordelia looked down at the head of dark curls and bit her lip.

“She was up when I got up this morning,” Misty grimaced, “I know. And she’d been up for hours. She said she had a nightmare but she fell asleep about five minutes after she sat down in the kitchen.”

“So why didn’t ya lay her down in her bed?” Cordelia looked back down at the sleeping face and grinned.

“She begged me not to make her go back to sleep. She was terrified and I wasn’t about to let her be alone in that,” Misty smiled widely and dropped another kiss into her wife’s hair before rounding the couch and sitting down next to them, “Look at her, Misty. Look how perfect she is,” The wild blonde smiled at her wife before looking down at the girl’s face that was against Cordelia’s shoulder.

“She really is, darlin’,” Misty watched her wife watch the little girl and felt a grin stretch across her face, “So ya’ve been down here since five thirty?”

“Yes,” Misty nodded. Cordelia felt Scarlett move in her sleep and looked back down before hearing the girl whimper as well. She looked up at Misty unsure and felt the girl start crying against her, “Scarlett,” She cooed the girl’s name out trying to wake her gently but she only whimpered louder, “Scarlett, baby, wake up,” She said this a little louder and the girl stirred and her cries quieted but she didn’t wake. Cordelia bit her lip and sat the girl up slightly, “Scarlett, sweetheart, come on,” Watery blue eyes finally opened and she stiffened immediately, “Hey, you’re okay.”

The girl relaxed when she realized who was holding her and looked up at Cordelia through wet lashes, “Sorry,” Cordelia shook her head and hugged the girl lightly. Scarlett stiffened before allowing herself to relax into the woman’s arms.

“There is absolutely nothing for you to apologize about sweetheart. Night mares are a part of everyone,” Scarlett nodded unsurely against the woman who was still holding her. Cordelia looked over at Misty as she ran her hand gently over the girl’s back. She sat back and looked up at Cordelia who cupped her cheeks gently and wiped her tears away with her thumbs, “Are you okay now?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cordelia nodded and rubbed her thumbs gently over the girl’s cheeks still trying to comfort her. She ran her hands around and trailed her fingers gently through the girl’s hair.

“Do you want some breakfast, sweetheart?” Scarlett nodded and Cordelia stood with her still in her arms and followed Misty into the kitchen. She put the girl down on a stool before moving to the stove to grab the pancakes she’d made earlier.

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett wondered out to the greenhouse later in the day. She stepped into the room and didn’t see anyone before moving to one of the tables and leaning up on it to look at the different plants. Cordelia stepped into the room and watched the little girl for a moment, “Those are Misty’s favorites,” Scarlett stepped back quickly and bumped into the counter behind her. Cordelia moved quickly and pulled her away just before a pot would have fallen on her, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you okay?” Scarlett nodded but wouldn’t meet her gaze, “What is it?” She shook her head and Cordelia gently lifted her chin.

Tears were forming in blue eyes and Cordelia squatted down in front of her, “Baby, don’t cry. What is it? Did I hurt you?” Scarlett shook her head quickly and Cordelia leaned forward, “What’s wrong then?” The girl looked down at the broken pot on the floor and Cordelia finally caught on, “Oh, don’t worry about that. We have plenty in the back room just like it. It’s old anyway.”

“So you’re not going to send me back?” Cordelia gasped and lifted the girl’s chin to catch her eyes again.

“No, sweetheart, we will never send you back,” Scarlett looked apprehensive, “I promise, baby,” She finally nodded and Cordelia held her arms out, “Can I hug you?” The girl nodded and leaned forward to hug the woman. Cordelia stood with her in her arms and felt the girl wrap her legs around her waist, “You’re a part of this family now. Forever.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had sat Scarlett down on one of the work tables and pulled up a stool so she could work. The girl was now sat cross legged on the table next to her watching as she worked with the plant in front of her, “Delia?” Cordelia didn’t look up as she answered.

“Yes, sweetheart?” She could see the girl fidgeting in her peripheral vision and gave her the time she needed to compose her question.

“Why didn’t you two have your own babies?” Cordelia stilled her hands and looked up at the girl who suddenly seemed to find her nails very interesting. She stood and turned the girl to face her.

“We wanted you,” Scarlett looked up and met her eyes. Cordelia nodded down to her and Scarlett finally let a small grin take her face. Cordelia tapped her little button nose and leaned forward to drop a kiss into her dark hair. Scarlett looked up at her when she pulled back before leaning up and hugging her tightly with her arms around her neck. Cordelia was shocked but held the girl just as tight.


End file.
